Love Disregards Nothing, Even Immortal or Mortal
by My Little Neko Chan 16
Summary: She and He meets each other. They live in different worlds. Yet their hearts shout as one... "I will love you no matter what..." SakuxSasu
1. First Meeting

**Love disregards nothing, even Immortal or Mortal.**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto and this is only a fanfic. Thank you._

**First Meeting**

_(1__st__ Chapter)_

**Sakura Haruno:** resembles determination for her studies. She's a human being with dignity; she is beautiful, outside and inside. She has a good communication and respect for others.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** resembles cruelness and darkness. He gives envy and power to himself. He is self-centered. He is Immortal, though nobody knows. But somewhere inside him, he had a place for purity and kindness, which, is seen rarely.

**Meeting Place:** Hidden Leaf High

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Hn..." Sasuke sighed with a cold voice. It was winter, the atmosphere was freezing cold, he was walking his way to school, his eyes were black that signifies onyx, and he was scary when seen by naked eye. He was everything that hunts; he's everything that was worth being respected. But in return, he had all of it for nothing.

The way to school was unclear, so he used his inner lens to brush in against the snow, he was tough, and he could destroy anything by a snap. Since he got tired of walking, he started to run, his speed was as fast a lightning, as he runs across the busy highways, no one could even see him, and he was just like a wind, being blown away. After half a minute, he reached his destination, the Hidden Leaf High, which was 50 miles away from where he was standing when he was still walking. He opened his coat and his outside beauty was shown. He was pale and his eyes were a bit reddish, he was a vampire, but only him and his cousin, Naruto knows about it, inside that institution.

******************************************************************************************************************

**Naruto Uzumaki:** He was the cousin of Uchiha Sasuke, who was born a vampire but since he's bloodline was far from him, he was a werewolf. Even they are literally Immortal enemies, they treated each other as real friends, where their bonds would never be broken, and never will be, ever.

******************************************************************************************************************

It was already 6:30 in the morning, classes' starts at 9:00 a.m. so it was still early in the morning, so he brushed his hair with his pale hand. He was like a prince, charming, hot and all. He was a patient guy; he was sitting near the gate's tree, obviously, waiting for his cousin to arrive. Back where he was waiting, he suddenly heard a big roar in the west. And in a click, he vanished.

"Hey Naruto? How're you doing huh?"

Sasuke asked with a cold voice, and his eyes were extremely clutched, but for Naruto, it signifies their brotherhood. Naruto, from a beast to a human being, was half naked, so he got his clothes from his bag, and digs them in. He just turned himself into human after being such an enormous werewolf.

"I'm good Sasuke, I hunger for Human flesh so I was not eating these past days." Naruto pranked.

"Stop being such a jerk, now act yourself like a real person or I'll cook you at night and eat you like a salmon in whole." Sasuke replied with anger.

Naruto on the other hand just chuckled. Since they want to be in school earlier, they again used their teleportation and vanished into thin air.

******************************************************************************************************************

All eyes were staring at them. It was first day of school, and they were just new comers. Probably, those people haven't seen that kind of a human being ever before. They were real pale, with reddish eyes and darker lips than normal. But over all, they look decent, except with their front teeth which were slightly curved and sharp.

They mocked at the people around them, so Naruto just gave in a sigh…

"What do those people want us?"

"Never mind them, they are just human beings. Remember, we are not in the place where we belong. So keep your mouth shut." Sasuke clutched his eyes and started walking.

"He's too serious this day, I wonder what's with that mind of his?" Naruto contemplated.

As the two walk straightly, Sasuke found it hard to avoid those stares, he was a vampire, and those are their instincts. So in order to ignore them, he covered himself with his hood, and just walked straightly to the room where he is assigned.

Girls everywhere are heard whining…

"Aww... How cute!!" a girl said...

"Is he new here? Let me lead him!!" another said...

"Get lost, I'll do it!!" said a girl after another…

All of them were pertaining to Sasuke, and some to Naruto… With this, Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes and seem not to care.

As they reached the corridor, which was safe and far from people, Sasuke raised his hood and glanced at the area… Everywhere was crowded. But, as he blinked his eye, he saw a pink haired girl from afar. She was beautiful; she had jaded eyes which appeals her soft, delicate and pale skin. She's like a goddess on sunshine, and Sasuke just can't take his eyes of her… She was holding a literature book; he could just see it even she's too far from him.

"Sasuke, this place is kind of peaceful compared to the other one right?" Naruto smirked.

But instead of replying, Sasuke just stared at the girl blankly.

"Sasuke? Hey Sasuke?" Naruto gazed at his immobilized cousin, and so he settled his eyes to him and followed the direction of his eyes. And finally saw the woman.

"Naruto, do you know her?" Sasuke spoke coldly…

"I'm reading the name on her book so wait for a second will you?" Naruto mumbled.

"Hn…" Sasuke sighed.

"Sa-Sakura Harima?" Naruto clutched his eyes to see it farther. "No, No! Sakura Haruno." He grinned. "She's attractive I say… I'll be having a girl this night, and I swear it'll be her." He guaranteed.

But suddenly, he felt a harsh poke on his head "Stop goofing around you mouse head." Sasuke clenched.

"Ouch! I was just kidding… Darn!" Naruto muttered.

******************************************************************************************************************

Sakura Haruno was reading her favorite book, as always, her habit. She was sticking her eyes on each word and seems not to notice Sasuke staring at her. She just sat under a shady tree, and waited for the bell to ring. Her eyes were alluring, which made other boys to dare go near her and ask her name out. But unfortunately, she ignored all of them and started interpreting what she was reading.

"Hmm… What a nice morning… The breeze is so calm and the air's fresh!" she flipped her book and started to inhale in some fresh air. She fixed her hair with a comb inside her bag and smiled, and slowly unzipped her jacket and tied it around her waist. She then do a little warm up to make her feel ease and comfortable.

Conversely, Sasuke was still looking at her coldly. He doesn't want to take his eyes from her beauty but he doesn't seem to care…

UNTIL…

While Sakura was standing under the tree, a car was approaching her real fast that it would almost crash onto her. She clutched her eyes out of nervousness and felt it would be her end for sure. But with just a moment, she opened her eyes fast and saw Sasuke appeared before her sight pushing the car away from her, saving her. Their face was near each other and they would almost kiss each other's lips. Sakura was surprised and felt her heart was skipping a beat. The car was damaged not because it banged against Sasuke but because of his strength.

He gave a final look at Sakura and finally walked away from her. Sakura was still tensed and looked at herself, remembering the guy who just rescued her life. Without that man, she would pass away by now, but its all thanks to him, she woke up from a terrible nightmare.

Still thinking of the incident, it seems tattooed on her mind as she approached the hallway to see her room. She went inside of her classroom and stared blankly, without any emotion. Her day was switched into someone, she can't believe it, but she had to.

Everyone was on the classroom already; she was on Grade 10, still fresh and young. Everybody was glaring at her, because of her extreme beauty. Others were envious. Minutes has passed, the teacher finally took over the class and started introducing himself to everybody. His name is Kakashi Hatake.

******************************************************************************************************************

**Kakashi Hatake:** He is the teacher of Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. He seems to be a father to his students and is very helpful. He also knows a lot about vampires and werewolves, where he joined a clan named "Akatsuki" recently to find out more about these creatures. He is a genius.

******************************************************************************************************************

"Good Morning everybody" he smiled behind his mask.

Kakashi has a gray hair, and has a scar on his left eye. He wears a mask as a symbol of the Akatsuki Clan, whose vision is to keep their secret identity for better purposes. He talks softly and appears to be so friendly; he scratched his head and started to mutter…

"I know that many of you here are old students. Unfortunately, we have some newbie here so let's introduce ourselves to the-…" He paused.

"Good Morning, Teacher…" As Sasuke and Naruto went inside the classroom. Girls again where heard giggling and whining, but they don't care at all. Kakashi replied and told them to find a seat for their own. Many girls are willing to share their seats for them to sit, but they prefer the back area, where Sakura was sitting.

Sakura's eyes widened and she seems to be immobilized.

"Is he… that guy?" she wondered.

******************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: This is my first story. Actually I had one before but I deleted it for some reasons. Since I got carried away by the movie ****twilight****, I decided to do the same for the first time of meeting.**

**Hope you loved it and promise I'll update another chappy real soon. Please bear with me…**

**Don't forget the R&R's! =)**

**Thanks-a-lot!**

**YOuNgPrInCEsS14! **


	2. Getting To Know Somebody

**Love disregards nothing, even Immortal or Mortal.**

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to Masashi Kishimoto, for being such a creative writer!

**Previous Chapter:**

"_Good Morning everybody" he smiled behind his mask._

_Kakashi has a gray hair, and has a scar on his left eye. He wears a mask as a symbol of the Akatsuki Clan, whose vision is to keep their secret identity for better purposes. He talks softly and appears to be so friendly; he scratched his head and started to mutter…_

"_I know that many of you here are old students. Unfortunately, we have some newbie here so let's introduce ourselves to the-…" He paused._

"_Good Morning, Teacher…" As Sasuke and Naruto went inside the classroom. Girls again where heard giggling and whining, but they don't care at all. Kakashi replied and told them to find a seat for their own. Many girls are willing to share their seats for them to sit, but they prefer the back area, where Sakura was sitting._

_Sakura's eyes widened and she seems to be immobilized._

"_Is he… that guy?" she wondered._

**Getting To Know Somebody**

_(2__nd__ Chapter)_

*******************************************************************************************************************

Sakura was confused but she was sure who that person was. He is the one whom she was thinking of. But she seems so jumpy of her feelings…

"Why does he have to save me? Risking his own life for me? But…" She stared at him…

Sasuke Uchiha didn't notice that she was about to sit with Sakura since he got his hood on. He doesn't like human stares and that's what he hated the most. As he started to open his cloak, he caught Sakura's stare and this time it felt different compared to others. He's a mind reader and he could comprehend what she was thinking. He sees a vision of her: She wants to say thank you but she's too edgy to express it.

Sakura immediately pulled her eyes out of him and evade his stare. There seems to be coldness in those eyes, but it was a warm feeling. On the other hand, Sasuke tilted his head and was astonished.

"What's wrong with her?" he muttered to himself…

He sees her face blushing, but she was trying her best to hide it up. She suddenly grabbed her notes inside her bag and prepares a ball pen, hoping she would absorb some ideas on Kakashi's orientation.

"Uchiha, is there anything wrong?" Kakashi fake coughed.

Sasuke started walking. Many girls observed Sakura with all their glares of enviousness, but she was too confident, so she never minded them. Naruto was sitting across Sasuke, but his seat was occupied already, so Sasuke had to sit up with Sakura.

"Hn…" He moaned.

Sakura was startled… She feels her heart skipping a beat after another. She could do nothing but to wish that she could at least thank him for what he had done earlier. But much to her surprise, she was being nervous when it comes to that guy, Sasuke.

"Do you want to express something regarding that occurrence?" Sasuke uttered.

He was reading Sakura's mind and he could just feel it.

"Oh… Thank You very much for that, mister… Without you, I could've passed away by now… and I really owe you a lot, I promise to do something as an exchange for that…" Sakura bowed with respect and thankfulness.

Sasuke just smirked and looked at her alluring jaded eyes, and her fresh personality which looks so innocent, that makes her real perfect.

"Hn… That's fine, glad to help you out, Sakura…" he smirked, since he already knew her name…

"What? H-how c-could he know my name?" her eyes extended, murmuring to herself.

"Nah, I just read that book of yours and figured out…" Sasuke smiled again…

But it was his wrong move, she was curious, how could he possibly read her mind? Something's unusual is probably going on… So she gathered enough courage to ask him out…

"Uhm Mister, you're a good presumer… I mean, earlier, saying sorry, and about my name is what I am pondering… And what's your name by the way?" She grinned… and his eyes widened a bit…

"Hn, I can easily read the flow of your emotions and eyes… I am Sasuke Uchiha… I'm a new student here…" He retorted uncaringly, but he was hiding his real emotion.

"Oh is that so? Yeah, I'm really legible… Like a book…" She beamed.

Naruto turned to check Sasuke, but he was startled on what he saw… He can't believe his eyes that his cousin was actually talking with a human being… He was being pathetic recently but the way he looks at her, he can sense purity within those icy cold eyes…

Conversely, Kakashi, in front perceived the feeling of uneasiness. Something was up with those students, Naruto and Sasuke. They were like more of a human being, but it was early for him to judge and sort all things out. So he decided to ignore it for now and instead, making friends with his new students would be fun enough with the early situation.

"Ok students; please introduce yourself in front…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head and smirked.

Everybody was excited, especially the girls whose real intention was knowing Sasuke and Naruto more… So they settled their cute face expressions, but sadly, even one of them haven't reached Sakura's standard of beauty.

Some were giggling and others were saying: "Aww!! He just looked at me!!" even _not_…

After minutes of waiting, Sakura finally got her turn… Every girl was staring at her with pure resentfulness. They have greed in their hearts and would be willing to do anything for Sasuke and Naruto's affection. But she was to brilliant enough to be overwhelmed with their dirty glares, so in her place, she just hooked with a smile which caught Naruto and Sasuke's interest.

"Good Morning, everyone. I am Sakura Haruno, 16 years of age and a new student. I took my previous years at Hidden Mist High but my father had to transfer here at Leaf for his own welfare. I am friendly and approachable… I love to make friends with everybody, as long as they are willing. I hope I'll enjoy my stay here together with all of you as my classmates! Thank You."

She smiled with her jaded eyes penetrating to others, her pink hair was long, together with her grin which was as bright as the sunshine, and her skin was as white as snow… She is really an ideal girl of every man's dream. And she, has the heart as soft as cotton.

Sasuke and Naruto smiled at her… They seemed to be enlightened with her words… She was kind-hearted. And they both seem to like her. But because of their being, still they don't care about it.

Second, it was Sasuke's turn. He just stood up and watched all of his classmates all coldly, including Sakura who was grinning at him…

"Morning, I am Sasuke Uchiha. I am new here together with my classmate. It's all that matters… Have a good day…" He finished…

All girls were screaming and giggling again as he passed on them. But he didn't appreciated and care for them… It was just like they all mean nothing to him. But as he turned to Sakura, his eyes widened, but he doesn't want to show it. So he disregarded her smile and face on the other direction.

"Wow that was short but nice speech Sasuke…" Sakura grinned.

"Hn…" muttered Sasuke, who shows no single emotion…

His eyes turned black, he just brushed his hair with his pale hand and gave a quick stare at Sakura. Sakura just blushed a bit, not because of his appearance, just like other girls who would die for him, but because there's purity and stillness inside of him.

And lastly, it was Naruto's turn.

"Good Morning!!!" he was really energetic. Sasuke just rolled his eyes but Sakura looks like watching at him intently.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!!! I am new here, I am friendly and optimistic! I love Ramen and I'm a we-…" he suddenly gapped as he saw Sasuke with those fearful cold eyes telling him not to tell his secret identity. Naruto sweat dropped and gulped but he had to continue on with his speech, but this time, extremely careful…

"Well-rounded person!! I guess that's all thanks!!" he groaned deeply with ease… He fixed his eyes at Sasuke who was looking at him with those eyes, no one could ever imagine.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Classes has already ended, Sakura wanted to bid a farewell to Sasuke but he was gone already. She exhaled and was a bit sad… She wants to thank him for the last time, but she had to postpone it for tomorrow.

She fixed her hair with a pink comb, matching her pink long flowing hair. She untied her jacket which was placed around her waist, and wore it, she then felt warmness and starts to settle her jaded eyes towards the classroom's exit.

But as she walked through, she banged on someone hardly and both of them fall on the ground. He was a blonde-haired person, and had those attractive cerulean eyes, breaking in to hers; he had a pale skin… And has those whiskers that resembles his identity as a werewolf, buts she doesn't know about it. He was over all handsome… and purely attractive.

Naruto immediately get on his knees and helped Sakura out. He picked her bag and notebooks which accidentally felled upon their collision. After giving a hand, he smiled at Sakura and leave.

"Wait!" she softly yelled…

"Hmmm?" Naruto glanced at her…

"Thank You for helping me, Naruto." She grinned to him with her beautiful face…

"Hah, no problem miss…" and winked at her…

He was over all a gentleman, same as Sasuke which was warm and pure enough. He was beautiful; he seems to smile a lot, just like Sakura. But he doesn't appear to be so ferocious; instead he acts like a cute dog when it comes to girls… Sakura, conversely, forgot the way to the exit. Afraid to lose her track, she chose to ask another help on Naruto. And he took it all willingly and heartily…

As they reached their destination, Sakura thanked Naruto a lot for his help. They became friends, obviously, because of their similar instincts: _"BE FRIENDLY AT ALL TIMES"_…

"See you tomorrow Naruto… And nice to meet you!" she smiled…

"Hah! Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow Sakura!" Naruto smirked back…

It was already 5:45 p.m. Sakura needs to go home before it gets dark. And most especially, it is winter, and it's hard to walk in through the darkness. She gave herself a smile, hoping to meet the man to say Thank you by tomorrow…

*******************************************************************************************************************

Naruto walked in to the forests and saw Sasuke waiting.

"What took you so long!?" he clutched those eyes…

"Uhh… Helping out a beautiful maiden.." he smiled with such pride…

"Who?" he asked coldly…

"Well, Sakura Haruno! Who else would it be?" Naruto contemplated…

"Hn…" Sasuke was startled but he wasn't showing it… He started walking with Naruto as they reached their homes. It was far from their school, and the moon was already shining brightly upon the haze of darkness.

Naruto transformed himself into a werewolf, punching Sasuke a bit, and then jumped his way home at very high speed… Sasuke just looked at his cousin and starts to speculate something…

"Hn… That Sakura sure got my cousin… She's different… But I won't let my ego fall because of her… But somehow, she's still… Beautiful for me…" he uttered…

He finally sighed out of tiredness… and still sees a vision of her… to ease himself; he murmured her name for the last time… "Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno… what's too different on you...? Really…?" and gave a real smile this time...

*******************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Well that's for the next update! Hope you loved it..**

**For now, I have to be busy for some matters. So it may take time for me to update the next chapter… **

**But don't worry I'll update as long as I have time.. Have to hit 20 reviews for the third chappy… That's my first goal..**

**Please don't forget the R&R's! They really fuel me up to write more and more…**

**ThanKs-a-lOt! :)**

**YOuNgPrInCeSS16!**


	3. Sticking the best words for last

**Love disregards nothing, even Immortal or Mortal.**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto. Thank you. _

**Previous Chapter:**

"_Who?" he asked coldly…_

"_Well, Sakura Haruno! Who else would it be?" Naruto contemplated…_

"_Hn…" Sasuke was startled but he wasn't showing it… He started walking with Naruto as they reached their homes. It was far from their school, and the moon was already shining brightly upon the haze of darkness._

_Naruto transformed himself into a werewolf, punching Sasuke a bit, and then jumped his way home at very high speed… Sasuke just looked at his cousin and starts to speculate something…_

"_Hn… That Sakura sure got my cousin… She's different… But I won't let my ego fall because of her… But somehow, she's still… Beautiful for me…" he uttered…_

_He finally sighed out of tiredness… and still sees a vision of her… to ease himself; he murmured her name for the last time… "Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno… what's too different on you...? Really…?" and gave a real smile this time..._

**Sticking the best words for Last…**

_(Chapter 2)_

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

Sakura prepared herself for school. She blushes a bit, because of that _guy_, Sasuke and that energetic one, Naruto. Well, she never experienced this thing ever before. All she wants is seriousness. She was lying under the haze of confusion. Yet, she still manages to control her feelings…

"I wonder how he is doing now?" she grinned.

Who would be that lucky guy she just pertained? She wasn't sure too, at all. But it was getting late already… 1 hour more before the classes starts. So she started to pick her clothes up. She was wearing her pink inner shirt and her comfortable jeans, also, with her girly boots as well. Lastly, her jacket with the combination of pink and green color… She was merely more on relief than looks.

As the clock ticks… she fixed her pink hair, bringing her bangs facing on the sides of her cute face… She settled it up for a pony tail, emphasizing her rosy cheeks, as red as an apple and those lips… As sweet as candy cane…

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

_Munch…_

Sasuke Uchiha was still chomping his apple while walking his way to school. As he reached the Hidden leaf High, he had the same routine, sit on a tree and wait for his cousin, Naruto. As he remains sitting, he could still think of Sakura… She and her jaded green eyes, her pink long hair, and lastly, her warm accommodation and smiles.

"Hn…" as he took in a deep breath…

The atmosphere was extremely cold, but he seems to be unaffected. He's all pale and he doesn't feel anything. His reddish eyes took a stare at the gate, anticipating for someone to come… His eyes turned sincere, making his face more vibrant and handsome.

_All of a sudden…_

_**Munch! Munch!**_

Sasuke was surprised on what he saw. His cousin Naruto just did the same, chomping an apple while reading an old book…

"Hn…" again, he gave a moan while looking at his companion.

Naruto's eyes turned a bit reddish, for being aware, and immediately cooled down, turning his alluring eyes into Cerulean Blue, glistening at Sasuke.

"Ohayo Sasuke!!" Naruto saluted at Sasuke for a bit, jerking on his book again.

Sasuke ponders on Naruto's eyes. He looks astonished as he saw his cousin, taking the book too seriously.

"The Icha Icha Paradise!?" His onyx eyes broadened. His cousin was never addicted to books, even during their childhood days, until adolescence. Without much ado and pry ness, he teleported on Naruto's back, straightaway, jolting his genuine eyes on the book he's reading, word per word. He kept on reading between the lines, and finally found out, it is a _**romantic book**_.

"Flirting on someone?" He asked earnestly.

"Not at all… This book is just interesting…" Naruto smirked.

"_Where did you found it?"_

There was peculiar ness on his eyes. He seems to find something unusual. He feels that book just contains something. But why is he thinking about this? He had never been too jealous before, but he feels as if he's one. He started nodding his head for a while and acts as if its all nothing.

"Oh, this? I just found it when I and Sakura accidentally bumped on each other yesterday, and dropped her books, not noticing I was still holding one of her hard covers, I guess this?"

Naruto hurriedly lurched on his book to glance at the title… when…

"The Icha Icha Paradise" Sasuke said coldly.

There was suspicion on his senses. But again, he ignored it. He was just surprised. And at top of that, he doesn't want Naruto to see his emotions.

"Hn…" Sasuke gave an out breath for a bit…_*********************************************************************************************************************_

On the other hand…

Sakura was on her way to school. She gives a smile to everyone she sees on the roads, either children or the elderly. Her day was bright as the sunshine, she was all cozy. She managed to fix her eyes at her pink watch for a moment, realizing it was already 7:30 a.m.

She brushed her soft hair softly with her pale hands, attaching those jaded green eyes to the cold breeze and busy street lights. She gave herself a smile and was getting excited, and a little bit of nervousness, running down her spine.

"Go, Sakura!" she cheered herself up.

She was living all alone now. Her mother and father just died five years ago. She can't still forget what happened. She wants to be brave and doesn't want to cry. At least she got a best friend for herself, her childhood friend, Ino.

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

**Ino Yamanaka: **She was the best friend of Sakura, ever since they were still 2 years old. She shows sincerity for her best friend, seeing she's all alone now and needs someone to be there and help her up. She was much mouthy, especially when she and Sakura would have their conversation.

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

"I wish you're here Ino pig" she giggled for a moment.

Sakura was really a positive-looking girl. There is no need for her to surrender. She was too weak giving up, and yet too strong to move on. She's over all optimistic. She always manages to respect others, and as return, she will be respected with love and kinship.

After 15 minutes of walking, she finally reached her school. Hidden Leaf High was a walking distance from her home; therefore, it's really efficient for her. And it was only the second day of class.

Much to her surprise, as she was approaching the huge entrance, she saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting up on a tree. Her eyes widened and her heart just pounds faster then normal. She can't be scared, they are all her friends, and so, she congregated all of her pluck inside of her and gave a stance looking at them.

"Good Morning Sasuke and Naruto!" she greeted with a bright grin.

"Ohayo Sakura!!!!" Naruto exclaimed; almost hugging her.

Naruto was inches away from her, when he continues to do that daring bear hug, when all of a sudden; Sasuke pulled him hard and gave him those angry stares.

"Stop being such a jerk, Naruto!" he gave an angry mutter for him.

"Come on! I just want a friendly hug!" he scrutinized.

Sakura scratched her back head lightly and gave them that warm smile of hers. She was really interested making friends with the two. They look to be so different from the others, with the way they communicate and treat each other. It's as if, they are enemies for such a long time, but it was the way of showing their brotherhood to each other…

"Now, now… Let's settle up and go to our classroom. It's almost time." She smirked.

"Sakura! How are you?"

Naruto grinned looking at her jaded eyes. While Sasuke just stayed at her back looking at the two. He wants to join their conversation, but not for now, while Sakura is still on sight.

"I'm very fine Naruto, thank you very much!" she chortled.

"And how about you?" she asked further.

Naruto just nod at her formally, as if he was about to hand her something. It was the book, The Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura's eyes just widened and she turned to be startled.

"I'm doing well too, thank you" Naruto replied with a smirk.

"I already knew you're fine by the very first time I saw you this morning Naruto!"

She grinned and instantly changed the direction of her eyes, fixing on the book...

"Oh my Kami-Sama! Thank You so much Naruto! I thought I was going to lose Sir Kakashi's book forever! Thank you so much!"

She bowed and sweat dropped, sighing out of nervousness.

"Heheh... No need to worry Sakura! Me at your service!" Naruto smiled sincerely.

Naruto was a bit confused how Sakura had the book from Sir Kakashi. He could see those vulnerable and fascinated eyes of hers. She is as easy to read like a book. His charming cerulean eyes still glance upon her emerald one. She can see clearly through her, she's all nervous. Nonetheless, she was all pretty and stunning.

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

"_Can I put my hand around your waist, sweetie?" Hayate asked, blushing._

"_Uhn... No!" Anko refused intently._

"_Please just give me a chance, even just for now!" he pleaded with those eyes of his._

"_Oh Ok…" She giggled._

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

"_**OH GOD WHAT AM I THINKING!?" **_

Naruto hissed at himself and shook his head fast. He got those lines from the Icha Icha Paradise book he just read recently. His eyes widen and he was shivering. Yet, he had that ego on him. Still feeling cool and nevertheless acts like mighty and attractive.

He was still staring at Sakura's jaded and lovely eyes, with her elegant face as her pink flowing hair brightens her looks. She just clutched her eyes for a bit and sighed for much relief finding the book and used her pale hands returning them to her pink, tiny, yet, efficient bag.

"Uhm Sakura…" Naruto out breath for himself and looks at Sakura sincerely.

Sasuke on the other hand, was staring at them. He couldn't just understand the phenomenon. He tilted his head a bit, but somewhere deep inside of him, he feels envious, wanting more of Sakura's attention.

"Can I hold… Your-.." Naruto asked her hastily, but with real emotions and feelings. He wants to hesitate but he's just too desperate. Is this love for the _second_ sight? He wasn't sure but still, he wants to feel Sakura's presence near him.

Upon knowing what will be his next word, Sasuke fake coughed afraid that Naruto would have his turn. He was really envious, and he doesn't know why? It might be his wrong move for being such a killjoy. He gave a deep groan for himself first and speaks coldly.

"_If you two will be both acting slowly, then you wouldn't have to go to class and instead, just go somewhere else…"_

Was he telling them about this because he was purely jealous? Or he was only serious about school? His heart was icy cold. Sakura and Naruto were both surprised by him. Sasuke just gave another…

"_Hn…" _

But this time he was serious. So he fixed his onyx eyes and just walks on himself, hoping he wouldn't be late for class and be _more envious_ with the two… when… he felt a hand grabbing him from a distance…

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked with his questioning and wretched eyes, concerned on his cousin.

"I'll be okay if you won't push yourself too hard with a girl like her."

His eyes turned reddish with traces of dark marks inside of them. It only means he was nearly reaching his pure anger. He speaks genuinely, but with hatred.

Naruto glared back at him… He was frightened about his cousin's reply. He was never been serious, especially when he would just talk to some ordinary girls like Sakura do_._

"Sasuke… What do you mean?" his eyes shuddered hoping to receive an answer from him…

"Hn… None of your business…" Sasuke turned his back on Naruto and started to walk away to where he was standing.

Sakura was puzzled. She can't understand what was going on. And she was much curious on Naruto's question earlier. Her eyes widened a bit and so, she slowly walks towards Naruto, who was still staring at his cousin blankly.

Sakura gave her a warm hand to hold… When she felt Naruto's loneliness. She faced Naruto and wiped his tears away. And gave him a little frown, showing that… she really cares for a friend like him…

"Naruto… I'm sorry; I shouldn't have witnessed this kind of incidence… Gomen. And is there anything you want to say?"…

The atmosphere was all cold… As he looked down with pure solitude. His body suddenly heatened up and felt dizziness… Abruptly, he grasped for Sakura's hand… and tried to smile at her faintly… Saving his courage to speak about some words, regarding about his feelings, face to face with her.

"Sakura, I just wanted to say… _Can I hold you..._?" and slowly closed his eyes, his body weakened.

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

**A/N: Hi! This is the third Chapter! Phew! Already done!**

**Heheh… Wow, that's unusual. In loved for the second time? ;O**

**Oh well, I just disregarded the 20 reviews. I miss Writing and I usually got bored.**

**Hoping you would R&R'S!**

**I'll be updating ASAP, as long as I got time!**

**Thanks a lot!**

**YoungPrincess14 ;)**


End file.
